Unknown from M.E
The theme song for Knuckles.Their are atleast 2 versions.The one performed by Marlon Saunders for Sonic Adventure DX,and the one performed by Marlon Saunders and Hunnid-P for Sonic Adventure 2. Lyrics Unknown from M.E:Marlon Saunders Here I come, rougher than the rest of them The best of them, tougher than leather You can call me Knuckles, unlike Sonic I don't chuckle I'd rather flex my muscles I'm hard as nails, it ain't hard to tell I break 'em down whether they're solid or frail Unlike the rest I'm independent since my first breath First test, feel the right, than the worst's left Born on an island in the heavens The blood of my ancestors flows inside me My duty is to save the flower From evil deterioration Yo, I will be the one to set your heart free, true Cleanse yourself of that evil spirit that's in you Streaking lights, loud sounds, and instincts Are the elements that keep me going I am fighting my own mission Nothing's gonna stand in my way Yo, I will be the one to set your heart free, true Cleanse yourself of that evil spirit that's in you Won't be frightened, I'll stand up to all the pain and turmoil Just believe in myself, won't rely on others Get this power to wipe out the havoc and anarchy This is my planet, gonna fight for my destiny Here I come, rougher than the rest of them The best of them, tougher than leather You can call me Knuckles, unlike Sonic I don't chuckle I'd rather flex my muscles My heart is nails, it ain't hard to tell I break 'em down whether they're solid or frail Unlike the rest I'm independent since my first breath First test, feel the right, than the worst's left I have no such things as weak spots Don't approve of him, but gotta trust him This alliance has a purpose This partnership is only temporary Yo, I will be the one to set your heart free, true Cleanse yourself of that evil spirit that's in you Won't be frightened, I'll stand up to all the pain and turmoil Just believe in myself, won't rely on others Freedom will be waiting when serenity is restored This is my planet, I shall not surrender Won't be frightened, I'll stand up to all the pain and turmoil Just believe in myself, won't rely on others Get this power to wipe out the havoc and anarchy This is my planet, gonna fight Won't be frightened, I'll stand up to all the pain and turmoil Just believe in myself, won't rely on others Freedom will be waiting when serenity is restored This is my planet, I shall not surrender The new porcupine on the block with the puff chest In the wilderness with the ruggedness Knock, knock, it's Knuckles, the bloat thrower Independent flower, Master Emerald holder I'll give you the colder shoulder My spikes go through boulders That's why I stay a loner I was born by myself, I don't need a posse I get it on by myself, advisories get shelved Unknown from M.E:Marlon Saunders and Hunnid-P OK! (SCRATCH) Something's callin' me, I don't know what, Something's talkin' but I don't know who. Something's callin' me more and more, No-one stops Knuckles' feet! Something's callin' me, I don't know what, Something's talkin' but I don't know who. Something's callin' me more and more, No-one stops Knuckles' feet! K.N.U.C.K.L.E.S., Was born for a lifetime on Angel Island yeah, His duty's to protect Master Emerald diamond, Hold the climate, he's searching for shining. But every time he look for the sun can't find it, Is this the way, the path I chose? Then why am I living with my heart so cold? All that I see is a storm of stones? (in this part, 1 is at the same time as 2.) 1 - I like to dig holes in search of gold, Large pots of treasure make me feel much better. 2 - Born on an island in the heaven. 1 - If I find Eggman, Rouge, whoever, Clench my fists tight, become more ready! 2 - The blood of my ancestors flows inside me. 1 - I don't wanna hurta, my passion observed, I been lonely all my life, doesn't matter. 2 - My duty is to save the flower. 1 - Here for the mission, whoever want it bring it, Cold and stubborn but I still gon' live it. 2 - From evil deterioration, yeah! Do anything to get pieces of the Emerald, Climb the mountain, through the valley around the hill, Wild and hungry, ain't a damn thing funny, My philosophy's, my knuckles and feet! Streaking lights, loud sounds, and instinct, Are the elements that keep me going. I am fighting my own mission, Nothing's gonna, stand in my way, noooo! Something's callin' me, I don't know what, Something's talkin' but I don't know who. Something's callin' me more and more, No-one stops Knuckles' feet! (INSTRUMENTAL) Won't be frightened, I'll stand up to all the pain and turmoil, Just believe in myself, won't rely on others. I get this power to wipe out the havoc and anarchy, This is my planet, gonna fight for my destiny. Something's callin' me, I don't know what, Something's talkin' but I don't know who. Something's callin' me more and more, No-one stops Knuckles' feet! (INSTRUMENTAL) I have no such things as weak spots, Don't approve of him but gotta trust him. This alliance has a purpose, This partnership is, only temporary, oh! HEY! Won't be frightened, I'll stand up to all the pain and turmoil, Just believe in myself, won't rely on others. We will be waiting when serenity is restored, This is my planet, I shall not surreeeeeeeender! I was born like this, to fear no-one, I'm straight thugged out, only live to my ones, Diamonds and gems, we 'ka battle to the end, You best ta be aware of the knuckles that I send. Once they penetrate, they put you to your death, They hard as iron, and my feet is like fire, You never see me run and I won't surrender, I just fly away like it's no other contender, uh! Won't be frightened, I'll stand up to all the pain and turmoil, Just believe in myself, won't rely on others. I get this power to wipe out the havoc and anarchy, This is my planet, gonna fight, aaaah! Won't be frightened, I'll stand up to all the pain and turmoil, Just believe in myself, won't rely on others. We will be waiting when serenity is restored, This is my planet, I shall not surrender! (INSTRUMENTAL) Something's callin' me, I don't know what, Something's talkin' but I don't know who. Something's callin' me more and more, No-one stops Knuckles' feet! Something's callin' me, I don't know what, Something's talkin' but I don't know who. Something's callin' me more and more, No-one stops Knuckles' feet! Something's callin' me, I don't know what, Something's talkin' but I don't know who. Something's callin' me more and more, No-one stops Knuckles' feet! Something's callin' me, I don't know what, Something's talkin' but I don't know who. Something's callin' me more and more, No-one stops Knuckles' feet! thumb|300px|right|Unknown from M.E by Marlon Saunders and Hunnid-P thumb|300px|left|Unknown from M.E by Marlon Saunders Music thumb|300px|left|Unknown from M.E instrumental Category:Sonic the Hedgehog